


Autolatry

by BlackSkyandRoses



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self Worship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSkyandRoses/pseuds/BlackSkyandRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Redcliffe, Iron Bull and Dorian talk. He can see through Dorian's bravado, and hates the hurt he can see behind it. Emotional comfort, fluff and the possible beginnings of being more than just casual lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autolatry

**Author's Note:**

> Autolatry - The Art of Self Worship
> 
> Tumblr prompt, my first attempt at writing Iron Bull and Dorian. Hopefully the characterization isn't too terrible. I tried to find a balance of emotional hurt and fluff 
> 
> Unbeta'd, please be gentle.

“Dorian” Iron Bull spoke softly.

“Dorian.” More insistent, but still soft.

“Mmmph.” Dorian curled up closer into Bull’s side, seeking his warmth.

Bull chuckled, a rich, deep sound. He raised one thick finger and prodded Dorian lightly. Dorian opened one eye and looked at him blearily.

“I think we should talk about what happened in Redcliffe.”

Dorian sat up and glared at Bull, all traces of grogginess gone.

“Bull, it’s the middle of the night, do we really have to do this now?”

“Yes, we do. You’ve been… distant since you and the boss met..”

“Since we met my father, yes.” Dorian’s voice was tense, sarcastic. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly and looking away.

“Look, Dorian. I don’t want to hurt you, but I think this is something we need to talk about. Something _you_ need to talk about.”

Dorian looked over at Bull. He could see the walls coming back up, the guarded pain in the mage’s eyes.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Magister Pavus proved to me that he knows nothing about his son, and now we’re heading back home. End of story, nothing to talk about.”

Bull felt a curious sensation in his chest when Dorian referred to Skyhold as “home”, but ignored that for the moment. He looked at Dorian steadily, unblinking.

Dorian felt his chest constrict when he met Bull’s gaze. It was gentle, and for the moment, undemanding, but persistent. He knew Bull wasn’t going to let this go, and he was terrified. Bull was clever, as clever as he was, though Dorian would never admit it aloud. If they talked about this… talked about his father, what his father had done to him, and the scars it had left… that would make them something. Make them something more than just casual lovers, more than just.. whatever they are. If Dorian told Bull about what happened, it might make them friends, or even. Even more than friends.

“Dorian.” Bull’s voice was low, but more insistent.

Dorian sighed and looked over at him reluctantly. Bull twitched a smile over at him.

“Better.” he rumbled. “Listen to me Kadan. For a man who professes to have such a high opinion of himself, there’s a lot of self hatred hiding behind that pretty face.”

Dorian’s eyes widened, but he said nothing. Bull’s words had shocked him deeply. People had said a lot of things  to him, and about him, but nobody had ever said anything about self hatred.

“What? You thought I never noticed? I’d be a pretty terrible Ben-Hassrath if I didn’t notice the glaringly obvious.”

Dorian finally found his voice.  “Self hatred? I don’t hate myself Bull, how could I? I am the-”

“Don’t give me that shit, Dorian. I’ve already heard it on the road.”

Bull shifted and looked at Dorian seriously. “Okay. Shut up and listen.” He took a deep breath and settled in more comfortably.

“The Boss never told me what happened between you and your father. She said it wasn’t her story to tell, and that I’d just have ‘put my formidable talents to use and get it myself.’ She then implied it was up to me which talents I used, but she recommended the nice way first.”

Dorian managed a chuckle. “That does sound like her, doesn’t it?”  

Bull tipped his head and smiled at him. “Yeah, she’s quite the lady. Commander’s gonna have his hands full. But listen. For a man who professes to know the art of self-worship, you never seem to know how to actually do that.”

Dorian arched an eyebrow at Bull, managing to regain some of his equilibrium.

“Now I’m intrigued. Do go on.”

Bull reached out, and pulled Dorian into his lap. He started to knead the man’s shoulders with his hands gently, his hands rough and calloused on Dorian’s skin.

“We can talk about the heavy stuff a little later. For now, let’s work on some self worship. For real, none of your usual bluster.”

Dorian was quiet for a long moment. It had been a long time since anyone had seen him so clearly. Since Felix, in fact.

Bull pushed off Dorian’s robe, leaving him bare to the waist and continued to rub his shoulders.

“So for now, we’re going to work on teaching you how to worship yourself the way you pretend you do. The way you deserve.”

He increased the pressure, and Dorian closed his eyes. His throat was constricted, and he felt overwhelmed by emotions that he had buried for far too long.

“You carry no physical scars” Bull said, casting an eye over Dorian’s unmarked back. “But I would be willing to bet that on the inside, you have as many scars as I do.”

This was a side of Bull that Dorian hadn’t seen yet. He’d seen Bull caring, yes, especially after one of their… encounters, but this was different.

“When we get back to Skyhold, you are going to take a bath. The most luxurious, decadent bath the Inquisition can offer. Oils, bubbles… whatever you need. And we will teach you to worship yourself.”

He leaned in and nipped Dorian’s ear and whispered. “as much as I worship you.”

 

 


End file.
